Scary Stories and Screamers
by HockeyChick17
Summary: Summer, it had finally come. After what seemed like an eternity of school. We could finally go to the lake, hang out with friends and go camping. This will be a perfect summer or so I thought.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, ok this is my first Friday the 13****th**** story, I don't know if I will continue it just depends on if I get reviews. Please read and review, flames welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13****th**** only my characters.**

Prologue

Run, my mind screamed at me. Run, run faster, he's right behind you. I could feel my breath coming in ragged gasps and my legs start to give out. I felt my foot snag on a root, and as if I were in slow motion I could feel myself falling to the ground.

I looked behind me and all I could see was darkness. I didn't let that stop me, I stood up and fell right back down clutching my searing ankle. I heard a twig snap behind me, and I instantly started my desperate attempts to crawl away. I felt a gloved hand grab my broken ankle and I yelped in pain.

I turned around to face my killer, Jason Voorhees. I knew I should have talked my friends out of coming to camp Crystal Lake. They didn't believe the stories about him. How he had drowned in the lake as a little boy, and how his mom went crazy and killed everybody, except one girl, who killed her. Now he kills everybody who trespasses and sins on his land. Now they know the stories are true. He had killed all my friends, and to him, it is just a game of hide, seek and kill and he enjoys it.

I see the smirk in his eyes and got really pissed off. I shoved my good foot in his face. It was my turn to smirk as I saw surprise fill his eyes, but I instantly lost my smirk when anger filled his eyes instead. Shit I was screwed.

He pulled me up by my hair, and I tried clawing at his masked face. That was a bad idea. He grabbed my wrist and twisted. I screamed as loud as I could hope for, was to at least hurt his ears. I felt something hit me over my head, and all I could think as I fell into unconsciousness was, the bastard hit me.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the next chapter to the story. Yay! In real life my best friend doesn't really do all that stuff, just FYI.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13****th**** or any Green Day songs. **

1 day prior,

"Sam, are you coming or not, you have to give me an answer soon," my eccentric friend Jazmine said to me, like I wasn't already trying to convince my mom. "I know even if my mom says no I'm still going, I just don't know if we should go there, you know with all the stories and stuff about that place," I tell my friend hoping she will agree with me. "Oh come on Sam, stop being such a pussy, it isn't like the stories are true of anything," She told me. I sighed in defeat; she was probably right about the whole thing.

I heard the doorbell ring and Jazmine ran to the door, Blake must be here. I stand up and grab my things, not wanting to see them kissing and reminding that I'm alone. "Oh no you don't, you are not going to leave, you just got here," my friend whined at me. "Well I have to go tell my mom that I'm going and pack for the trip," I tell her hoping she will just accept it and let me go home. "Fine, we will pick you up tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. don't make us wait," Blake said to me. I just nod and leave not wanting to put up with Blake's shit.

I get to my house and take a deep breath as I walk into the kitchen. As if my mom can read minds she tells me, "No," without even hearing me out. "You will not go on that camping trip with your friends, you know about the stories," she tells me with a pointed look. "Mom I'm 17, I'm almost a legal adult," I tell her trying to persuade her to change her mind. "Firstly, almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, and secondly when you are 18 and moved out you can go camping at Crystal Lake whenever you want," she states going back to her crossword, signaling the conversation is over, but I have always been a persistent child. "Mom using a Green Day line is cheating, and I know I'm not 18 yet but it will show you how responsible I am," I tell her adding in the puppy dog eyes to add to the affect.

My mom sighs and I smile inwardly knowing she is about to give in. "Honey, you still aren't going to be able to go," she tells me. "Mom that is _so_ not fair and you know what, I'm still going even if you say no, so get over it," I yell at my mom. Feeling my anger rise I walk out "you are _not_ going young lady and you're grounded for a month for yelling at me," she shouted after me. I stomp up the stairs and slam the door in response.

Uh my mom pissed me off_ so _god damn much sometimes. I could care less if she wanted me to go or not I still am. I turn around and throw my alarm clock in anger, leaving a dent in the wall. I grabbed my bag and started packing.

My phone vibrated and I picked it up and read the message.

_You better be going cause I saved you a seat in the car. Remember to bring a bathing suit and food got it. Txt me back. _

I felt my anger rise, before she started dating Blake we were really close. Neither of us had drank, smoked or had sex, but ever since she started dating him that's all her life really existed around and Blake of course. Now we barely talk and when we do she is usually a bitch about everything.

I take a deep breath trying to calm down as I text her back.

_Yes I'm coming, my mom still doesn't want me to go tho. I got the suit and a lot of junk food for you guys._

I text back still pissed that they were bringing weed to the lake with us. I sigh laying down on the bed and drifting into sleep.

**Dream**

_I walk to the dock away from my so called friends. Distancing myself from watching them smoke weed and hearing them have sex. I sit down on the dock feet dangling in the water, getting a strange feeling of being watched. I look around finding nothing, so I just blamed it on my paranoia picking up. I leaned back laying on the dock. Half asleep I started hearing strangled screams coming from the camp site. I sit up noticing it is pitch black, how long was I sleeping out here? I get up stumbling through the woods through the woods heading back to the camp. I started hearing the screaming again, now I was mad, they shouldn't be scaring people. I walk out of the woods ready to yell at some people, but the site in front of me shuts me up. There was blood everywhere. Over the fire was a burnt sleeping bag with Sharon laying nest to the fire all burnt. Blake was laying in the middle of the camp ground with his limbs cut off and strewn about. I look up to find my best friend tied to a tree with her intestines falling out. My mind was shocked and I fell to my knees with the death of my friend on my mind. "Sam," I turn to the sound of my name being screamed. A man stood in front of me, wearing a hockey mask and bringing a bloody machete down on my head._

**End of Dream**

I sit up in bed gasping for air trying to get the nightmare out of my head. I look at the clock and it read 2:18 A.M. I get out of bed and go downstairs to the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I lean against the counter wondering what the dream meant, is everybody going to die if we go to the camp. I stood there spacing out thinking about it. I jumped when I heard the glass shatter on the floor.

I glance down and go to find the broom and dustpan. I pick up the glass cutting myself in the process. Jeez today is not my lucky day, at least it can't get much worse I thought, but I was majorly wrong about that.

After picking up the glass I go to the bathroom and put a band-aid on my finger. I go back to bed, laying down listening to my music, wondering if I should go or not. I realized I was acting silly, it was just a dream anyway they would be royally pissed at me if I chickened out now.

I lay in bed until 8:30 rolled around. I got up and got ready for the long ass ride to the lake. I grabbed all my things and took them downstairs. I grabbed a pen and some paper writing a note to my mom telling her I will be back in two weeks. I put the note on the fridge and wait.

I saw the van pull up at 9 precisely. As I walked out the door withal my stuff I could hear my moms alarm go off upstairs. I put my stuff in the back and hopped in. In a few hours I will be at the lake. As I sat in the car I couldn't help but think about my dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13****th**

I sat in the car, watching as the scenery changed. I listened to my friends talking and laughing. It felt like we were in our own separate worlds. I just wanted for this ride to end and get to the lake. We turned onto a pitted road. Since Cody is a moron and can't drive, he went down the bumpy dirt filled with _potholes _and _ruts_ at 55 mph. We were getting thrown around and things in the back were falling over with loud thuds.

I sat in the car watching the scenery blur together, with my seat belt locked and holding onto something while everyone was laughing their asses off. I guess everyone in the car except for me were idiots.

"Hey Cody, slow down, you're going to wreck the car if you keep going this fast," I yelled up to him.

Cody was a nice guy that would listen and take my advice if I said something, Blake was a different story.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch, he knows how to drive," he yelled angrily at me. I was very tempted to take my drink and dump it on him. I had to take a deep breath to calm down, this was Cody's car. I don't want to ruin it. I stared at the back of Blake's head; I will get my revenge, soon.

"Blake, shut up, this is my car, and she is right, I was going way to fast, now tell Sam you're sorry," Cody stated.

"I'm sorry I called you a Bitch," Blake uttered to me. Cody looked into the rearview mirror and smiled at me. With that smile I felt twenty times better.

After that episode, the car went silent, and I heard the song _I write sins not tragedies _come on the radio. I start mouthing the words and bobbing my head in time with the song. I probably looked like a total idiot, but I was chilling with my friends and they already know I'm weird. I saw Cody turn up the volume and I smiled my thanks to him.

We pulled to a stop at the camp and I jumped out of the car. I let the clean air fill my lungs and I instantly relaxed.

"Sam, um there isn't enough room in the cabin, so you are going to have to sleep in the tent, I hope you don't mind," Sharon said to me.

"No I don't care, I would rather be out here anyways," I told her.

"Wait, even if we had room in the cabin you would still sleep out here," She said in a bitchy tone. That pissed me off.

"Yes because I don't want to sleep in a cabin with a bunch of drunken, potheads who only want to have sex," I retorted. When I saw the expression on her face it made my day. With a smirk on my face I walked away and into the woods.

**(Jason's P.O.V.)**

I stood behind a tree watching as the blue van pulled up. I felt my anger rise as I watched the seven kids pile out of the car. What stood out, was one girl who stood apart from the others. She had wavy brown hair going down to her waist, startling green eyes and a petite body. She was dressed modestly, in a gray hockey sweatshirt, blue basketball shorts and torn up sneakers.

I watched as the teens took their stuff and walked over to one of MY cabins and put their stuff in it. While they did this, my mother came and told me that the brown haired girl is a good girl and she will be mine. I watched as a bigger girl with red curly hair came and talked to MY girl.

I listened to the two while they talked. I found out that my girl was named Sam, such a pretty name. What I heard nest almost made me give away my hiding spot. They wanted to put her in a tent outside. I calmed myself down enough to listen to the rest of the conversation. The fat girl started sounding bitchy and yelled at Sam.

At that point my anger was boiling and I needed to kill someone. That's when I heard Sam yell at her, about how they're bad kids and sin. The fat girl just stood there completely shocked. I smirked under my mask. Sam walked towards me and I saw the fat girl move to hit her, but she stopped before anything happened.

Sam passed close enough I could have reached out and touched her. I decided the fat girl will die a very painful death last. As I walked back to my shack, I couldn't help but think that my girl has a bad bite, I smirked at the idea.

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

As I walked through the forest I felt my anger ease away. After a while I noticed it was getting dark and I didn't know where the hell I was. Shit, what the hell was I thinking wondering around the middle of the woods? Oh wait, I wasn't thinking I was just trying to blow off my anger.

As I began stumbling through the woods in the pitch black, I saw a light. As I got closer I noticed it was a house, well more like a shack, but someone lives here. I walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. After a few minutes of debate I opened the door. I took one step and felt someone's hand grabbed my shoulder.

**(Jason's P.O.V. earlier that day)**

I walk around the lake watching the two playing in the water. I decided to kill the one on the dock first. I picked up my bow and notched an arrow and took aim. I hit him between the eyes and I smiled. The blond girl, Victoria let out a blood curdling scream as the body fell into the water. Just as I'd planned she came running towards me.

I lifter up my machete and stepped out of my hiding spot. I brought my machete down and watched as her head hit the ground and blood cover the ground and me. I picked up the body and dumped it in the bushes and did the same for the boy's body.

Two down, four to go.

As I walked back to the teens, I look up into the sky; the sun will be setting soon. I reached the camp and just sat and watched the kids. The one they call Blake, got up and brought back a couple of bottles of vodka. I felt my anger begin to build as I watched them pass around the bottle. After they finished the third bottle, Sharon got up and brought back a bag of weed.

How dare these teens come to MY home and sin. They sat there ecstasy written all over their faces passing the bong around. I watched as the Blake one and Jazmine tried walking to the cabin, the boy already touching her. The other two didn't even have enough decency to go to a cabin, they did it right there.

My anger exploded as I watched them. Cody got up, saying he had to go piss, so I followed. I came up behind him, stepping on a twig on accident. Shit. He turned around and I brought my machete up his stomach, his intestines falling all over to the ground. His screams brought me out of my daydreaming. I took my machete and decapitated him. I looked around lifting up his body; I threw him up into the tree that he pissed on earlier. I walked away, my thirst for blood uncontrollable.

I walked around Sharon who was already panicking, from hearing Cody's screams. I thought this shall be fun chasing her, I hope she runs.

I found the cabin and the sounds I heard coming from within disgusted me more than anything. I opened the door and walked over to the two. I stabbed the boy through the heart and heard the girl scream. I lifted the boy and threw him. He hit the wall with a crack and I knew I broke a few bones with the impact.

I turn back to find the door open and the girl gone. I picked up my machete from the floor and followed happily. It's time to play my favorite game, hide and kill. I pursued the girl at a leisurely pace. I was just randomly walking around her, toying with her, when I heard her whimper. I turned, facing the direction the whimper came from. I smile thinking, she found her friend. I move silently through the brush, coming up behind her. She is staring upward at her friend with her hand clamped on her mouth. She peeks around the tree trying to find me, and I almost laughed. I took a step forward, and heard a twig snap under my weight. She whirls around and her eyes open wide as I bring my machete down on her head. I stare at the big gash wound in her head and smirk.

I turn around leaving the body, I only had one left. I made my way back to the camp to find it deserted, but I already figured as much. I go over to the place I last saw the girl and kneeled down. In the dirt was a slight imprint of her shoe. I stand up following the tracks to a trail. As I followed, I stopped hearing someone crashing through the brush. I walked into the tree line and was surprised to find the girl had run into me.

I grab her by the neck and start to squeeze, a sadistic gleam in my eyes. She brought her hand up punching me and I smiled at her weak attempts to make me stop. I felt her bring her foot up and hit me were the sun don't shine, and I dropped the bitch, falling to my knees holding myself. I felt anger wash over my senses; this bitch pissed me off one to make times. I stand up watching her crawl away from me. She should have got up faster if she wanted to get away. I stand next to her and stand on her leg; I hear a crack and smile. She turns around trying to grab her leg and push me off. I pick her up again and slam her into a tree, stabbing my machete in her shoulder. She lets out a loud scream and tries hitting me again. Having had my fun, I grab her neck again and squeezed. I watched as her attempts became weaker, as she tried to pull my hands away. I watched as the light finally faded from her eyes and smirked, the last time the bitch will mess with me.

I threw the body over my shoulder and headed to the tunnels. I wondered where Sam was through this whole ordeal. As I got closer to my shack, I saw light filtering through the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the figure standing in my doorway. I dropped the body on the ground hearing it hit with a thud. The person didn't hear or was too busy snooping around. In three strides I am at the stairs and taking them two at a time. I grab the persons shoulder and turn them around with a killing intent in my eyes.

**Ok I had to make somebody in the story run into the Jason and Sharon is the unlucky one. It has happened to me on Halloween and it is not very fun. Hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13th **

**Please read and review**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I felt someone grab my shoulder and yank me back, away from the door way. I turned around letting out a scream when I saw the man from my dream. I tried yanking my shoulder from his grip, but to no avail. So I did the opposite and went towards him. His arm bent at an odd angle, then he finally let go of me.

I took off running as soon as he let go. I didn't look back or slow down as I ran, to afraid of the man most likely following me. I felt the pain in my legs and I was cursing myself , I should be in better shape. As I ran I tried to remember the stories so I had some leverage against him. I probably shouldn't think and run at the same time, you know how a blond can't chew gum and walk. To prove my point I just ran into a tree. Damn thinking.

I land on my butt, probably breaking my tailbone, _great_. I get up and start walking, and if anyone was watching, it most likely looked like I had a stick up my ass. How was I supposed to run now? Guess I will have to hobble around as fast as I can. I started hobbling again, when I remembered a story about when he was little he had drowned in the lake. Hopefully that made him afraid of the water, guess I'm going to the lake.

So I start my slow trek to the lake, hoping I was going in the right direction.

**(Jason's P.O.V.)**

Right when I grabbed her shoulder she started freaking out. She turned around and screamed so loud my ears are still ringing. I kept hold of her not wanting to let her go. I started getting frustrated with as I watched her struggle, it was useless what was the point trying to get away. She surprised me when she came into me bending my arm at an odd angle, until I let go. The instant I let go she was off.

Anger filled me. She was MY girl, she shouldn't be running away. I followed her slowly no need to run, she will just tire herself out and get lost. I will find her. I catch up enough to see her run into a tree. Ow. I watch as she lands on a stump. She gets up and starts walking funny, and I have to use all my self control not to laugh.

I notice she is heading towards the lake, hell no, she is not going to the lake.

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

As I was speed walking in what I hoped to be the right direction, I got the feeling of being watched. Then I heard a twig snap behind me. I took off, not caring about my out of shape body or my hurt tailbone, all that mattered was living. I could hear the heavy footsteps catching up behind me. All I could think was run, run for my life.

I felt my foot snag on a root and I went tumbling down. I looked behind me and all I could see was darkness. There was an unnatural silence in the air. The birds weren't even making a sound. What scared me the most was the absence of heavy footsteps behind me.

I got up, but fell down clutching my ankle. I was so afraid. I have never felt this much fear in my life. Tonight I was going to die. I heard a twig snap behind me and I tried to crawl away. I knew he would catch me in a matter of moments.

When the gloved hand grabbed my ankle I screamed in pain. I started thrashing around trying to get him to let go. I turned around to face my killer, Jason Voorhees. I felt fear overwhelm me. I knew that I wasn't going to get away. I stared into his cold eyes, they were void of any emotion, and I knew I was going to die.

I kept staring into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds. I watched as his eyes changed. This time his eyes held amusement. I could tell that he was probably smirking behind that mask of his, thinking of the all the ways he could kill me. That thought pissed me off. This bastard wasn't just going to kill me he was going to torture me. At this, I regained my confidence and shoved my good foot in his face. I couldn't help but smirk at him this time when I saw surprise fill his eyes. Not many people must fight back. I lost my smirk when anger filled his eyes instead. Shit, I was screwed.

He pulled me up by my hair and instinct took over. I started fighting see how I couldn't run. I clawed at his face, trying to poke him in the eye. That was a bad idea. He grabbed my wrist and twisted. I screamed loudly trying to hurt his ears. I think he had enough of me screaming because I felt something hit me over the head. All I could think as I fell into unconsciousness was, the bastard hit me.

**(Jason's P.O.V.)**

I looked down at the unconscious girl in my arms. She sure did fight. I repositioned her in my arms, carrying her bridal style, back to the shack. When we reached the shack, I walked through the already open door, shutting it behind me. I walked over to my bed laying her down. I pulled the covers up and tucked them around her like mommy always did to me.

I looked down at her, remembering she hurt herself. I got up to go get some ice for her wrist and ankle.

I made my way back to the camp, grabbing her bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I found two coolers full of food. I took one heading to the shack and putting it down in the kitchen. I got out some bags and filled them with ice, wrapping towels around them. I went over to her and lifted the blankets putting the ice packs on her ankle and wrist. That will keep the swelling down. I couldn't help but stare at her while she slept. This beautiful girl was mine and nobody will take her away.

The sound of blasting music brought me out of my pondering.

I got up, grabbing my machete. How dare these bad teens make me leave my girl. There will be a lot of bloodshed tonight.

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

** (Dream)**

_I woke up in my house, hearing my mom calling me from downstairs. I get up slowly not fully awake yet and head downstairs. I am dumbfounded for a moment when I see my father sitting at the table, drinking his coffee. I look at my mom handing me the phone. 'It's Jaz' she mouthed to me. I nod taking the phone._

_"Hey girl, can I come over, I am so bored right now," Jaz muttered through the phone._

_"Hang on let me ask," I say racing back into the kitchen._

_"Hey mom, can Jaz come over and chill."_

_"Yes, she can," my mom says going back to the paper. _

_"Yeah you can come over, hurry," I say_

_"Ok, bye," she says hanging up on me._

_"Bye," I say into the phone._

_**(About 10 minutes later)**_

_ I heard a knock at the door. I got up and raced to the door, opening it to find my best friend. "C'mon, let's go to my room," I say dragging her to my room. _

_ "I have to tell you about my day," she says with a dreamy look. "I think I like this boy, he is really nice to me and funny," she says with a contented sigh._

_"What's his name?"_

_"Matt Johnson," she says with a look in her eyes._

_ "Sam, this is yours," my little sister says handing me the shirt. I get up taking it and shut the door. I turned around to find Jaz standing up, with blood running down her face from the huge gash wound in her head. I gasped in horror, staring at her._

_ "Why did you do this to me, Sam, why," she screamed at me. I didn't know what to say to her. "Why did you let me die! You could have saved us, but you didn't, because you are a selfish BITCH!" she screamed at me._

_ My eyes teared up and I felt the tears falling from my eyes. I stared at her. Then my eyes widened seeing the figure behind her. My house disappeared adn in its place was a forest. I tried yelling, warning my friend about what was behind her. Nothing came out, nothing I could do could stop what was about to happen, maybe she was right I couldn't save my friends. I stared, eyes wide in horror as I watched him bring the machete down on her. Silencing her forever. I watched as she fell, and when she hit the ground she was a rotting corpse. I watched as the figure walked closer._

_**(End of Dream)**_

I let out a loud scream, sitting bolt upright screaming my brains out. I finally stopped screaming and took a deep breath, opening my eyes.

I sat face to face with my killer.

**Ok there was chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed!**

**In the story she was dumbfounded about her dad, because he had died 2 years ago from Pancreatic Cancer. **

**I might go into more details in later chapters, we'll just have to wait and see. ;P**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW or I will have Jason come and kill you :p**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4!**

**Thanks for the reviews ****Acro111**** and ****kaaayyytteee**** you guys actually made me feel like trying to get this chapter done. :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Friday the 13****th**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

I sat peering into his cold emerald eyes, looking for any sign of emotion. I look down taking in his torn dirty jacket and black shirt underneath. His ripped jeans and old worn out boots looked like they had seen better days. Lastly I looked in his hand to find the machete, dripping with fresh blood. I couldn't help but fill sorry for whoever's blood that might be.

I lifted my head back up meeting his gaze once again. How could someone live knowing that they were killing innocent people? Apparently he could. I wondered what he would do to me. Maybe he would rape me for his own sick pleasure. I started contemplating what I could do to get me out of this mess. When I was fighting back earlier he didn't seem to like that very much.

I heard a loud scream than laughing coming from the camp. I watched as he picked up his machete and headed to the door. He turned around and I cringed as he raised the machete at me. I figured he was telling me that I couldn't leave or there will be hell to pay. I nodded and he turned around satisfied with the answer.

Once he left I could finally get a good look around this place. The place was a mess, with shit thrown everywhere. He had what looked like a grinding wheel in the corner, probably to sharpen his machete with. Dusty knick knacks scattered about carelessly. There was two hallways one leading to the outside world and the other leading to who knows where. The smell down here was terrible, all you could smell was rotting corpses. To top it all off, I was chained to the wall, on a bed with mice crawling around next to me. The semi good news was that my ankle and wrist had an ice pack placed on it. I tried moving my ankle and it didn't hurt at all. I must not have hurt it that much.

In the distance I could hear the faint sounds of screaming. I sat cowering against the wall; I had to find a way out of this hell hole. I heard the jangling of bells and I looked up, on what looked like a pulley system was bells. That means someone had run over them. My mind went into survival mode, I started screaming. "Help, help me please someone!" nobody seemed to hear my screaming.

A few hours later, I was hugging my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything since the night before. I started digging through my pockets until I found what I was looking for, my chocolate bar. I carefully unwrapped it, trying not to drop any precious pieces. When it was unwrapped I took it and started eating savoring the taste. When will be my next meal? I looked around the dingy place looking for any food, not a single crumb.

I heard something open off down the tunnel to the outside. I pushed myself into the corner trying to make myself as small as possible. I watched as he walked towards me, thankfully passing me. He threw a bag down near the bed and walked down the other tunnel. I gave it a second trying to hear if he was coming back, when I heard no noise I stretched trying to reach the bag. When I finally got it I went searching through it, what I found surprised me. Who carries a lock picking set around with them? Well whoever does I am thankful. I take the tools out of the bag and put them in my shirt. I placed the bag where I had found it. Just as I was straitening I saw him walk pass heading towards the grinding wheel. He gave it a turn and sat down. The noise was terrible, and every time I would jump it seems like he was grinning, enjoying my pain.

He finally got up and left leaving me. When I heard the door slam shut I set to work. It took me awhile but I finally got the lock open. I got the chains off and sat for a second listening for any noise that might give away that someone was nearby. When I didn't hear a sound I got up and ran down the tunnel. I found the trap door and stood up hitting it with all my strength. It finally gave and as it went up I was scrambling out of the tunnel.

I raced out the door, and it didn't take very long before I heard the footsteps behind me. I ran as fast as I could, not wanting to get caught by that guy again. As I was running I tripped over something. I looked back and was met with the glazed over eyes of a dead person. I scrambled away not wanting to touch it. I gave one last look over my shoulder at the dead person as I ran off.

I didn't really know where I was going but as long as I was running away from the guy it didn't really matter to me. As long as whoever I was running to isn't worse, I'll be fine. It didn't take long for him to catch up to me. I kept tripping over roots, sticks, rocks and my feet. He was right behind me, only an arm's length away. I went to the only place that I could go to, straight into the lake.

I ran down the dock and jumped, I didn't care how good I could swim, I just needed to get away from him. As my head went under water, my brain seemed to wake up and started screaming at me for being an idiot. I had just jumped off a dock into a lake without taking into account that I couldn't swim. Something in my mind triggered a reflex in me and I started thrashing around, trying to make it to the surface. Terror and fear flashed in my mind and I pushed it out, trying to force myself to stay calm, it didn't work well. I was exhausted and hungry and felt as if I couldn't go on. I know that I am sinking to the bottom of the lake. The lack of oxygen was torture for me. My body stopped fighting, giving up. My vision became blurry and my mind was going black. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening to me as a hand reached into the water pulling me up.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter :( I have had horrible writers block for the past few days. I'm trying to catch up on some of my other stories, but my writers block has other plans for me.**

**Acro111****to tell you the truth I don't like people like Jaz in this story either. In all my stories I use my best friend, but luckily she isn't like this at all, we probably wouldn't be friends if she was. In The Sleepover I make her how she is in real life.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 yay! **

**My writers block is slowly disappearing! I might not be updating very much since I have required reading to do for school and school coming up, but I will try to keep updating!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers you know who you are :p**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

**_

(Flashback 2 years before)

_I come home from a wonderful day at school, to find my mom and grandparents sitting in the kitchen. I walk up to them, telling them all about my day at school. They just smiled at me and patted me on my head. I give them a confused look, not understanding what they are doing._

_"Honey, I have to tell you some really bad news," my mother says to me gently. I instantly get a bad feeling. My dad has been in Oklahoma for the past few months and the doctors have been saying that he has had a remarkable recovery. He is supposed to be coming home in a week._

_"Baby, dad didn't make it," my grandmother says to me while my mom has tears pouring down her face._

_"What?" I ask not grasping the idea that my father had just died. I feel the tears start streaming down my face, and I couldn't help it, I have never lost any one so close to me before. I run into my grandpa's arms and cry, not holding anything back. He rubbed my back holding me until I had no more tears to cry. I lifted my head rubbing my snot cover nose._

_"I h-have to c-call Jaz, I'll be b-back," I say running up stairs. I go to my room sitting on my bed and dialed Jaz's number; she picked up on the second ring._

_"Hello,"_

_"Hey c-can y-you come o-over, please," I say_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I will tell you w-when you come over," I answer her._

_"I will be over there in a minute ok," she says hanging up the phone._

_A few minutes later I hear the door open downstairs and someone coming up the stairs, it must be Jaz. I hear a soft knock at my door and see it open. In walks Jaz concern evident on her face. When she sees me, she is over at my side immediately and I don't blame her. With snot running down my nose and my red rimmed eyes who wouldn't be worried._

_"M-my d-dad didn't m-make it," I say to her and she gives me a big hug. Tears streaming down her face, now. I cling to her as if my life depended on it. This person, even though she is just a friend and not even related to me, is my sister. We have known each other since we were five and have always been best friends. To our families we are their daughters. Right now I wasn't the only one losing a father, she was to. I hung on to her as if my life relied on it and it did, if I let go I didn't know what would happen to me._

_That was a year ago, when, if something happened I knew my friend would be there for me no matter what. Not anymore. Blake, every time I heard his name I curse it. He took everything away, my best friend, my friends at school, practically my whole life. In a blink of an eye my whole world had came tumbling down and Jaz had let it happen, just so she could stay with a stupid boy._

_Every time I call her Blake picks up the phone and says she is busy and when I ask what she is doing he says she is hanging with him. One day I had enough of this bull shit so I went over to her house, when I opened the door, I find the two of them sitting in her living room smoking pot. I stood there and stared at her, my best friend smoking pot. When she looked up I shut the door and left. The next day I got yelled at to stay out of her shit, and I said I will and she left running back into Blake's arms._

_My life is in the gutter. I had lost my best friend, my grades are dropping, my mom could care less about anything and I can't do anything about it. At least I have my few friends who didn't chase after Blake's crowd._

_When I got invited on a camping trip over the summer, I thought my old friends and I could make up and hang out some more. When I found out where we were going, I knew they had heard about the stories and I was scared, I didn't want to go die. I knew my "Friends" would be going and I wanted to make right what had happened between us. I should have just let them go and not went. No friendship is worth it if the other friend doesn't want it. If I hadn't went then I wouldn't be held captive by a known serial killer, but my life back home wasn't much to begin with. Maybe now I will have a chance for a new life that is if I don't get killed._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

As I was coming to, I could hear the crackling of a fire. I was laying in a very comfortable bed with dry sheets and clothes. Wait clothes, wasn't I wet before? I sit up and see that I am at a different place. It looked like an old house. I felt sapped of all my strength as I looked around. How did I get here? Who saved me? No one was there except the killer. Did he save me? I was brought back hearing the door slamming shut. I sat there fear swelling up inside, who could it be.

The killer walked in passing me without a glance as he went over to the fire putting more logs on it. He did what looked like was his routine. Putting logs on the fire and cleaning his machete and sharpening it before he finally noticed that I was awake.

He walked over to me and reached out. I flinched away from his hand, before he finally put it on my cheek. I was at a loss; he was showing me a compassionate side. He suddenly jerked his hand back and straightened up leaving again without a word.

I curled up under the blanket, taking in my surroundings. I was sitting on a child's bed, in a room full of toys and kid stuff. Sitting on the bed you could see down the hallway and into the living room. I got up not feeling like sitting around any longer. I go down the hallway slowly, trying not to make any noise while doing so. I got to the living room and could see the old worn out couches that were inviting me to sit on them and the cozy fire. I fought off my drowsiness and went into the kitchen. I found a glass sitting in the dish drainer. I turned the water on and nasty rust colored water came out the faucet. I waited a minute so the water wasn't rusty any more before I put my glass under it, filling it up. I gulped the water down, just now noticing how thirsty I really was. I drank another glass before I had drunk enough water to quench my thirst. I put the glass carefully in the sink and moved on. In the corner of the kitchen sat a four person table, the dishes still set on the table.

I found the stairs leading up to the second story. I took them slowly, I was pretty sure they could break under my weight any moment. I finally reached the second story and I went into the first room I saw. I opened the door and it made a creaking noise as it swung on the hinges. I walked into the room and the first thing I saw was the pictures on the desk. I went over and looked at them. The first one was of a young woman holding a baby, even though it was a baby you could tell that it was deformed. The second was of the little boy giving a big smile to the camera. The third picture was of the mother and son together in front of a lake.

I moved on to the unmade bed and the clothes in the closet. On the dresser sat an old jewelry box, beautifully carved and stained a dark color. I lifted the lid gently and inside was necklaces, bracelets and a locket. I opened the locket and on one side was a picture of the mother and the other was the boy. I sat the locket back down and shut the lid. The waste basket was full of tissue paper. I had enough of the room and made my way to the bathroom. Dust covered everything. There were pictures stuck to the mirror, the same picture of the mother and the child.

Having seen enough I went back downstairs and went back to the living room. I took a blanket off the couch and curled up on the floor. I looked around and found a big book lying under a side table. I picked it up and dusted it off. My Special Boy it was titled with a little baby boy on the cover. I opened it and saw the baby photos. AAHH how cute! It had Jason printed under the picture, and I gasped. This cute little baby was the Camp Crystal Lake killer. I flipped through some more pages and it had the boy and the mother together in most of them. Jason had a mild deformity, and it didn't look like he had any friends, just his mother. I was so transfixed in the photo album that I didn't hear the door open or see the person that was standing in the doorway.

I was suddenly lifted up by my hair and was shoved against the wall. I let out a scream seeing the hockey masked man before me.

"Jason," I said. I felt him lighten his grip on my neck when he heard his name before I felt the hilt of his machete hit me in the head.

* * *

**Yes, I know it has taken a long time for me to update. I blame boring required summer reading. Hopefully I will get the next chapter updated once school gets going. **

**Around October- February I will most likely not update at all because my days will be full of HOCKEY! But that is in the future so you don't have to worry for a while, just a little warning. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I will make you cookies if you do. :p**


End file.
